


Turn to the Falls

by CK203



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:01:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25478815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CK203/pseuds/CK203
Summary: Dipper and Mabel head back to Gravity Falls again. However it has been multiple years since they had spent their first summer their. Their parents had decided not to allow the kids to go back to the Falls for a few years, especially since the Grunkles are still at sea, eventually they caved and allowed them to stay with Soos and Melody after meeting the pair that school year. Soos and Melody aren't the only ones waiting for Dipper and Mabel in Gravity Falls. Pacifica is excited to see the twins again, however there is one small problem for her. She had recognized her feelings for the male Pines twin which would have excited her greatly, but the only problem was Dippers girlfriend Mia, who was still in California.
Relationships: Pacifica Northwest/Dipper Pines
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Dipper was driving through the dirt road as his car continued down the dirt road. He looked over to Mabel who was passed out in the passenger seat. Suddenly his phone rang repeatedly, he looked at his phone and noticed a call was coming in from his girlfriend Mia. he smiled slightly as he answered it and put it on speaker.

“Hey Mason, how are you?” Mia asked

“Pretty good, we’re almost there. Mabel is still passed out” Dipper responded

“Alright, be safe and make sure to keep in touch” Mia asked

“Don't worry, I will” Dipper responded

“Love you” She said. Dipper paused for a second

“Love you too” Dipper responded.

The truth was, Dipper found it slightly hard to tell Mia that he loved her. He didn't know why, but he figured it was just because he had only used the word love with his family members, so it was weird using it on someone other than an immediate family member. Suddenly his phone rang again and his face turned into a smile as he saw who it was from.

“Hey Dippy, are you almost here?” Pacifica asked

“Well, I'll be there in a few minutes” Dipper responded. 

“Does that mean you are pulling up right now, or you’re still an hour away?” Pacifica asked

“Pacifica, I am two minutes away” Dipper replied

“Alright, I’ll see you soon Dippy, bye” Pacifica said before she hung up. Mabel had woken up by now and looked at Dipper.

“Why can't you date Pacifica?” Mabel asked.

“I'm dating Mia” Dipper replied.

“Yeah, but one Mia hates me and two, you and Pacifica should be together!” Mabel responded.

“Mabel, she does not hate you” Dipper responded, choosing to ignore the second statement.

“Yes she does. I'm telling you, she doesn’t like how close we are” Mabel responded.

“Mabel, I guarantee that she doesn't hate you” Dipper replied

“How can you guarantee that?” Mabel asked

“Because you're my twin sister” Dipper responded

“Well, what if she does hate me?” Mabel asked, looking for a certain answer.

“What do you mean?” Dipper asked

“If she does hate me, what would you do?” Mabel asked

“Mabel she doesn't hate you” Dipper replied. Mabel nodded a little as her excitement grew when she saw Dipper turn into the small town of Gravity Falls. He drove straight to the Mystery Shack where the S in Shack was finally repaired. There were a group of people waiting for them outside the Shack, the group contained Soos, Melody, Candy, Grenda and most importantly, Dipper's favorite blonde, Pacifica. Mabel and Dipper got out of the car and looked at the group.

“WELCOME BACK!” The group yelled. Mabel and Dipper smiled as they approached the group. The reunion was quick as Mabel immediately started talking to Candy and Grenda. Dipper finished talking to Soos and Melody and turned his attention to Pacifica who was waiting slightly impatiently. He smiled as he walked the few steps over to her, but she quickly intercepted as she hugged Dipper tightly.

“You owe me four summers of fun” Pacifica said into his ear. Dipper smiled a little as he hugged Pacifica back. “And you start making up for it now”

“Alright, what are we going to do first?” Dipper asked

“Well, you can wait in your car while I say hi to your sister” Pacifica replied. Dipper nodded and waved bye to Soos and Melody as he entered his car. Pacifica walked over to Mabel who eagerly waited for Pacifica to come and talk to her.

“You still like him right?” Mabel asked. Pacifica sighed a little knowing her feelings for the male Pines twin was undeniable.

“Yes, but he's dating that Mia girl” Pacifica responded, saddened by that.

“Love doesn’t care about who Dipper is dating right now” Mabel replied. Pacifica thought about it and realized she had a point. 

“You’re right, I have a whole summer” Pacifica replied. Mabel thought for a second.

“Where are you going to college?” Mabel asked. 

“I thought I already told you. I have a job lined up at a new fashion startup in Los Angeles” Pacifica responded.

“No, I remember I was just checking” Mabel responded. Pacifica nodded a little confused before she turned back and walked to Dipper's car. He was on the phone when she got into the passenger seat.

“Alright Mia, I've gotta go” Dipper said into the phone as he started the car. “Well I'm probably just going to get dinner with one of my old friends” Dipper replied. He listened to the phone for a second “Pacifica” He said into the phone. Pacifica turned to look at him as she heard slightly aggravated mumbling from the other line “Yeah, the one I told you about'' Dipper said as he pulled out of the driveway finally putting the phone on speaker. 

“So is she just a dumb blonde?” Mia asked not realizing she was on speaker. Dipper was visibly upset.

“Mia, she is my friend and I would appreciate if you didnt call her a dumb blonde!” Dipper replied. “You’ve never met her and it's unfair just to judge her like that” Dipper added. Pacifica smiled, happy that Dipper defended her when he knew that being called a dumb blonde was one of her biggest insecurities. Mia sighed in response before responding.

“Dipper…” Mia started. “I didn't mean it that way” Mia added

“Alright… well I gotta go” Dipper said 

“Love you Mason'' Mia said. These words made Pacifica wince a little. “Are they already saying that'' Pacifica asked herself. She looked to Dipper and saw the moment's hesitation. It only lasted a second, but it was definitely there. Or was she just seeing what she wanted to do? “If only Mabel was here” Pacifica thought

“Love you too” Dipper said as he hung up the phone.

“Hey… Thanks for sticking up for me” Pacifica said.

“It's nothing, she just doesn’t have a filter sometimes” Dipper said as he started driving away. 

“Does she really hate Mabel?” Pacifica asked, genuinely curious. Dipper thought for a second trying to remember all the memories that included Mabel and Mia.

“I'm not sure, but Mabel can be a little much sometimes and I think Mia sees it as immature rather than cute” Dipper replied.

“And you’re not upset about that?” Pacifica asked

“Of course I am” Dipper responded. “Can we just change the subject?” Dipper asked not wanting to get into the depths of his relationship.

“So you want to get something to eat?” Pacifica asked

“Yes! I am starving” Dipper replied. “Where to?” Dipper asked as he drove down main street. 

“Turn left here” Pacifica said as he approached a road. Dipper turned left and kept driving awaiting further instructions. “Turn into this parking lot” Pacifica said. Dipper obliged and turned into a small parking lot with a little food truck and a few picnic tables. Pacifica looked at Dipper as he started to get out of the car, she smiled as she looked at the twin and how much he had grown, but to her he was still the same person she fell in love with all that time ago. The pair got food and sat down at a table. Pacifica looked at Dipper and had one last question.

“Hey, what does Mia even look like?” Pacifica asked realizing he had no information about her on any of his social media. Dipper pulled out his phone and scrolled some way through his photos until he found one. He showed it to her and Pacifica looked at the photo of Dipper standing with a girl. She looked at the slightly pale girl who was dressed in yoga pants and a tied off T shirt. Pacifica looked at the picture and noticed that she had blonde hair a similar shade to Pacifica’s.


	2. The end of Mia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't come up with any better name for the chapter, and don't worry Mia isn't going to randomly die.

The first week had passed relatively quickly, now Dipper and Pacifica were watching a movie together in the living room of the Mystery Shack. 

“Oh my god, you can see the microphone” Pacifica stated with a laugh. Dipper laughed in response to seeing the microphone hit the top of the actor's head. 

“I guess that's what you get with Gravity Falls Public Access” Dipper responded. 

“Yeah, but ducktective won the daytime Emmy for shows about duck detectives” Pacifica responded. Dipper looked at her shocked. 

“Really? How many shows about duck detectives are there?” Dipper asked.

“You would be surprised” Pacifica responded. 

“That many?” Dipper asked

“Yeah” Pacifica responded, still smiling. Suddenly a series of knocks rang out.

“I’ll get it” Dipper said as he stood up. Pacifica slid over on the couch to see who was there. Dipper opened the door and revealed a blonde haired girl he was obviously not excited to see. “You can't do this Mia” Dipper said with a sigh.

“What do you mean?” Mia asked

“Mia, you can't just come here and expect everything to be better” Dipper responded.

“Dipper, we have to work this out. Plus I drove eight hours to get here so it would be nice if you had a little excitement” Mia responded. 

“You can't just expect me to be all happy and go lucky that you drove all the way here” Dipper responded.

“Dipper, i’m here now so can we work this out?” Mia asked. 

“No, this is crazy Mia. It’s unfair for you to just come here and expect me to be happy that you drove eight hours to get here” Dipper responded. Mia finally noticed that Pacifica was peering in from the living room.

“So you want to end our relationship for that slut?!” Mia asked

“No, I want to end our relationship because you just referred to one of my oldest friends as a slut” Dipper replied. Mia sighed and looked at Dipper.

“You really want to end this?” Mia asked

“Yes” Dipper replied as he started closing the door. Once it was fully closed he looked back at Pacifica who was looking at him sympathetically. 

“Are you alright?” Pacifica asked. Dipper didnt know how to respond so he didn't. He sat back down on the couch and went back to the movie. After a few minutes Pacifica got a text.

Mabel- Dipper and Mia broke up?

Pacifica- Yeah. Dipper is acting all weird now too. 

Mabel- What do you mean?

Pacifica- He hasn't moved in like an hour and he is just staring in one spot

Mabel- Yeah, he does that sometimes

Pacifica- so when does it stop?

Mabel- I honestly don't know

Pacifica looked at Dipper and gave him a light push. He moved with the push, but kept his head steady. Pacifica stood up and walked in front of him. She knelt down in front of him and put her hands on his knees. His eyes slightly adjusted as he focused on her, he gave her a slight smile.

“Howdy” Dipper said as he saw Pacifica giving him a sympathetic look.

“Welcome back cowboy” Pacifica responded as she sat right next to Dipper causing their arms to touch. Dipper made no attempt to move out of the way, feeling the warmth that Pacifica’s touch provided. She looked over at him and laid down, putting her head onto his lap. 

“Well hello there” Dipper said as he looked down, seeing Pacifica resting her head on his lap. 

“Howdy” Pacifica responded, mocking Dipper, who was now repeatedly running a hand through Pacificas soft blonde hair. Dipper took his hand away from her head and rested it on the arm rest, causing a confused look from Pacifica “Hey, why’d you stop?” she asked. Dipper smiled a little and returned his hand to her head. 

Dipper was sleeping when he was suddenly shaken awake. He groaned and turned a little in bed trying to escape the thing waking him up, but he was unable to avoid the thing trying to wake him up.

“Dipper, wake up” A voice called out.

“No” Dipper replied groggily

“Come on, i'm bored so wake up” The voice replied. Dipper opened an eye to see who was waking him up. He was surprised when he say Pacifica’s face.

“No” Dipper responded. Pacifica sighed and crawled onto Dipper’s bed and sat on top of him.

“Come on, I'm bored” Pacifica replied. Dipper finally opened his eyes a little and looked up at Pacifica. He sat up causing Pacifica to end up on Dippers lap. 

“What time is it” Dipper asked

“4 am” Pacifica responded. 

“I'm going back to bed” Dipper replied. 

“Come on Dipper, we can do anything” Pacifica answered 

“You can do whatever you want, but I'm staying in bed” Dipper replied. Pacifica thought about it for a second and got off of Dipper who immediately returned to laying down on his side. Pacifica slid under the covers of Dippers bed and hugged the groggy Dipper, she nuzzled into his chest and smiled. “What are you doing Pacifica?” Dipper asked

“You said I could do whatever I want, and this is what I want to do right now” Pacifica replied. Dipper couldn’t argue, mostly because she both smelt nice and provided an extra source of warmth in the room with an air conditioner that had been on the fritz. He put his arm against her back and pulled her into him as close as possible, smelling the lavender and vanilla off her body. “I feel like you are enjoying this as much as me” Pacifica asked, hiding her sly smile in his chest.

“And if I am?” Dipper asked

“Well that would make me very happy” Pacifica responded as she inhaled deeply, smelling a slight scent of cinnamon and ginger off of Dipper. “Why the heck do you smell so good?” Pacifica asked as she inhaled again.

“You like the way I smell?” Dipper asked

“Yeah…” Pacifica responded slightly nervous. Suddenly they heard a camera shutter noise and felt a light quickly flash onto them.

“Go away Mabel” Dipper said. 

“Oh come on, you guys look so cute cuddling like that” Mabel responded “I needed to get a picture for the girls” Mabel explained. Pacifica wouldn’t admit it, but she was smiling knowing this moment would be immortalized in a photo. “Don't worry Pacifica, I’m sending it to you” Mabel added

“Thanks Mabel” Pacifica said, only separating herself a little from Dipper.

“So are you two dating now?” Mabel asked.

“No, just cuddling” Dipper responded.

“Well are you two going to start dating?” Mabel questioned. Pacifica looked up at Dipper questionably. Dipper looked back down at her and thought for a second. He put a hand on the back of Pacifica’s head and leaned in. Pacifica was quick and met him before he even made it halfway to her face. They locked lips and felt the camera flash against their faces again. The pair slowly separated and Pacifica had a big smile on her face.

“Yeah, I think we are” Pacifica replied

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember comments are always welcome

**Author's Note:**

> This is another one of my fanfics, so I hope you enjoyed. I will be updating as much as possible. I also have probably ten Dipcifica fanfics that I just haven't posted, if you would like me to post them then please leave a comment telling me so. If you have any suggestions for other fanfics or have anything you want to say please comment!


End file.
